


hurt so good

by mad_marquise



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Masochism, Multi, Painkink, Violence, and basically, and he likes it, everyone who'll punch him in the fuckin face that is, i mean 'light' as in nobody's doin a full BDSM scene in this fic but like, it's johnny/everyone, johnny still gettin hit, there's various unnamed Dickhouse peeps in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Knoxville tries to get a genuine black eye for a stunt, but gets a little more than he bargained for out of the process…</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt so good

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb painkink drabble directly inspired by a rather infamous video on Youtube of Johnny trying to get a black eye. Typical Jackass fare, but for some reason that particular vid gives me a lot of masochism vibes and I can’t get it out of my head…

It fucking sucked, getting socked in the face. Johnny wanted it, of course – he was totally committed to getting the perfect shiner for when he took his Paramount ID picture – but it still was a fucking brutal process. Begging people to punch him. Trying to stand his ground and not flinch when the swings came. Yelp and hiss and stumble backwards when hit. Rinse and repeat because apparently no one on the Dickhouse staff could aim for shit.  
  
And yet.   
  
Something about the sound of fists hitting his flesh, the burst of pain, and then the curious faces of his various assailants peering at him after the fact to check the damage...it was satisfying, in some twisted way Johnny couldn't quite figure out at the moment.   
  
The worst hit – the one where Spike not only managed to blacken his eye but cut his nose as well – was Johnny's favorite. Not only because of how pleasantly shocking his ID photo would turn out the next day, but because the throbbing ache in his face, the blood streaming down his nose, and Spike's concerned face looming over him, warm fingers poised on Johnny's knee, made something twist and curl pleasantly low in Johnny's stomach.   
  
The following afternoon, as he admired his smirking, purple-eyed visage on his brand-new ID card, Johnny laughed hysterically and thought about how he wouldn't mind getting hit again. 


End file.
